dnd_adventurers_league_phfandomcom-20200216-history
Alice
Alice '''is a 9th level Necromancer Wizard and a Wolf of the Zhentarim. She is played by Marco Caneda. '''Intro Do not be fooled by the innocent, cheerful appearance of Alice, as she is a fiend-child of great arcane power. She seeks to make friends throughout of all of Faerun, but because of her fear that they'll leave her like her parents did, she kills them and raises them as undead to ensure that they'll be "best friends forever." Description Appearance Alice has the appearance of a pale, 10-year-old human girl with yellow eyes, short blond hair, and a blue dress. She is constantly seen with her dead, taxidermied rabbit Lewis; her fiendish cat Cheshire; her Shield Guardian; her hell hounds, Crowley and LaVey; and at least eight skeleton "friends." Her pores secrete sulfurous black smoke whenever she speaks Infernal. Personality Upon first meeting her, Alice seems like a naive, jovial, cheerful child, though even the most uninsightful would notice something deeply uncanny about her mannerisms and her stare. She is quick to make friends with others, wishing to never be lonely again. However, at her core, even if she is unaware, she is an evil fiend-child with a twisted view of the world. She remembers her parents venturing out to find food for the family, or at least her, as them abandoning her to cold death and thus she could never tolerate even the slightest chance of her friends leaving her. If he thinks so, she "keeps them from leaving her" by slaying them and raising them back as skeletons. Biography Early life Alice was the daughter of a couple living in isolation in a cottage near Hartsvale. Unbeknownst to the mother, the father of Alice was once a powerful fiendish warlock who dealt with devils, devils, and even yugoloths all at once to achieve great power. Later in life, he would, in repentance, forsake his power and return to a simple life; eventually, he would wed with a commoner woman and they would have a child, named Alice. She would grow up to be an avid reader, enjoying the simple fairy tale books her father had collected, and an intelligent, if naive, girl. She would also come to adopt a snow rabbit as a pet, naming him Lewis. Her father knew Alice's blood held great arcane potential from the experience and fiendish taint he once possessed, and he took efforts to hide it and prevent her from discovering it. Life for Alice's family became difficult. Despite the countless wards and abjurations the warlock had prepared to conceal his retreat into normalcy, a yuguloth the warlock father had swindled was able to track him down and discover his newfound life. Rather than ending the powerless father then and there, the fiend opted to curse his family - since then, Alice's family was wracked with inescapable poverty and hardship. On a fateful winter, the yuguloth's vengeance had come to fruition. The family was not able to stockpile enough food for the heartlessly cold season, and they were weeks away from the nearest settlement. In desperation, the mother and father set out to forage and try to hunt in the relentless snowstorms. They never returned. The young Alice waited, but in the end, she succumbed to the chilling embrace of death as well. Upon the warlock father's death, the fiends he had fled contract from instantly knew of his, and the family's, fate. The three strongest fiends he dealt with - Belial the Archduke of Phlegethos, Nebiros the Guardian of Hades, and Orcus the Lord of the Undead - all took notice and lamented the lost potential and ways to exploit the sheer, raw potential Alice had in the wizarding arts. They immediately enacted plans to claim the child's neutral soul from the Wasteland; upon discovering that their plans conflicted as they made a move, the three fiend lords came to a standoff. After a time of offers, counteroffers, and arguments, the three had come to an agreement - they would share control over the lost child's power to sneakily grow their own, keeping it a secret from their fellow devils, yuguloths, and demons. Orcus retrieved the body and gave it life, Nebiros infused it with greater arcane power and intelligence, and Belial gave it the unearthly power to easily convince others with teary eyes and pouted lips. After an unknown amount of time, Alice awoke in a room in the Weary Giant Inn in the town of Stagwick, with the locals seemingly having memory of "the poor orphaned Alice" having lived in the snowy town all her life. At times, she would awake in her dreams in one of her real "homes" - The manor of "Uncle Red" in Phlegethos, the estate of "Uncle Black" in Hades, and the the castle of "Uncle White" in Thanatos. Relationships and Affiliations Zhentarim The fiend-child Alice regards the family of the Zhentarim as her newfound friends and kin, and she hopes to rise up in the ranks and make everyone in the Zhentarim her best friends forever. Character Information Current Tier: 2 Magic Items * Shield Guardian Amulet (A shield guardian found in Barovia. Alice has put a jack-o-lantern on its head and calls it "Gourdy.) * Wand of Wonder (I'Jin's horn) * Manual of Clay Golems * Adamantine Plate * Alice’s Spellbook - Alice’s notation is what you’d expect from a child wizard. The spells are written as childish images with fairy-tale, sing-song descriptions of things such as a cute cat (Find Familiar), a gingerbread house (Leomund’s Tiny Hut), flying unicorns (Fly), and withering men crying out in pain as they decay and rot alive (Blight). Feats * Prodigy - She is blessed by Belial to be adept at convincing others to do her bidding; as such, she has expertise in Persuasion. * +3 base Intelligence - Orcus has granted her Intelligence surpassing that of the average Wizard to ensure her talents in necromancy are used to their full potential (Mechanically: Gained from rolling 92 on the Armillary Sphere in Tomb of the Nine Gods Ch.9) * Dark Gift of Seriach, the Hell-Hound Whisperer - Searching the Amber Temple for more friends and power, Alice struck a deal with the dark power Seriach in order to gain two new, warm, fluffy friends, the hell hounds LaVey and Crowley.